Angels of Paradise
Angels of Paradise are a faction of powerful Celestial beings who are currently the dominant force in the Kingdom of Paradise. The Angels of Paradise view Pagan gods and their children with contempt but will sometimes aid Percy Jackson and other heroes whenever the fate of the world is at stake. More often however the Angels of Paradise will just torment and annoy demigods. Characteristics the Angels of Paradise value order and decency, live by ritual, and abstain from worldly pleasures. They have a tendency to see the world in moral absolutes, anything or anyone that isn't good is bad. They have a very rigid hierarchy and caste system where an Angels place is defined by what role they were created to serve and promotion only exists only when a superior has been banished or killed. Unlike other factions of Angels, the Angels of Paradise are very protective of humans and see themselves as shepherds of the human race as well as the servants of the One God. Despite being the side that protects humanity, the Angels of Paradise are not necessarily "the good guys". The Angels of Paradise are notoriously bad at getting along with anyone different from themselves. This includes not only pagan gods and demigods but also genies and other factions of Angels. They use the phrase "Fallen Angel" to describe any Angel who isn't a part of their group. Types Seraphs Seraphs are one of the most powerful types of Angels, they have six burning fiery wings. Cherubs Cherubs are not cute baby Angels. Cherubs have the head of a Lion, an Eagle, a man, and a bull, and four wings. Ophanim/Thrones Ophanim are wheeles covered in eyes with wings attached to them. Thrones are the most common type of messenger angel. Virtues Virtues are medical Angels, the ones who are responsible for miracles as well as healing other Angels who are injured in battle. They are commanded by the Arch-Angel Raphael. Watchers/Gregori Watchers have only two wings and are the Angels that act as guardians over people. Psychopomps Psychopomps are Angels of Death, they typically have black wings. Powers and Abilities True Angelic Form: mortals cannot look upon the true form of a Celestial being without being blinded. Demigods for the most part however are unaffected by this. Perfect superhuman condition: strength, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, all enhanced to superhuman levels. Flight: Telepathy: * Dream Infiltration * Mental communication Immortality: Angels are completely immune to age, disease, and all forms of conventional weaponry. They can only be injured by enchanted weapons or if attacked by beings of equal or higher power level. Angels can be hurt by Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold but it won't dissipate them with a single attack like it will with most monsters and they will regenerate from attacks made by this metal. Divine Light manipulation: Angels of Paradise can control light, using it to form shields, to attack, and to construct weapons out of. Resistance to magic: Angels of Paradise are resistant (though not immune) to all forms of Pagan Witchcraft. * Resistance to Charm-Speech: it is difficult to Charm-Speak an Angel, even Aphrodite can't pull it of. Category:Abrahamic mythology